User talk:Jtomlin1uk/Archive 5
This is an archive page. Do not edit it. Messages to this editor should be directed to User talk:Jtomlin1uk. Elsie picture Ah, in that case it's even better suited for the intended purpose :-). The background information on Elsie's page is so big I'm going to turn it into prose and add a couple more pictures and sub-headings, then do a bit of work on the personality and relationships sections then I'll submit it for a 'good article' tag. David (talk) 16:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Episode 1666 John,you probably spotted this already but I noticed that there is no image for Ep 1666. It seems to be the only one missing an image after the start of the Granada Plus run up until the end of 197770s Fan (talk) 18:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) May I ask why did you decide to delete Amy Burton's page, I was planning building it up over time. and you go and delete, very counterproducive. Regards E What the **** did he say? Here's a specific dialogue puzzler for you. On Wednesday 31st May 1995 at 19-20mins into the episode: folks in the pub are just finding out that Alf will be granted the O.B.E. Raquel tells the news to Liz (seated with Jim and Steve.) Steve's reply to the news causes much laughter but it seems impossible to know what he said. Any ideas? Can you (or anyone) decipher? Thanks for any help. --derekbd (talk) 13:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) BFI episodes Hi David. Having read your very interesting piece,on the Coronation Street blog, about your visit to the BFI,I have just few questions and observations based on the article. I was wondering do you know roughly how many episodes from the 1969-76 period are not held by the BFI? It's fantastic that the majority from this period are- although disappointing that that the pre 69 ones aren't. Does this mean that the telerecordings/film prints at ITV are the only existing copies of these episodes? I'm interested that you regard 1975 so highly. I like that period myself,although I've only seen the episodes released on DVD and those repeated on Granada Plus. I did used to watch the programme back then,but was more of a casual viewer until '76- ironically the period which is now more accessible. So,it's hard for me to make a definitive judgement on that era. I think the received wisdom about the Susi Hush period may be,at least,partly due to Bill Podmore's book. My own view- based on what I've seen in recent years -is that it may not be quite as pacy or polished or consistent as the 1976-84 Golden Age,but it's a lot better than Bill Podmore and others would have you believe. The show certainly hadn't lost it's sense of humour,although she undoubtedly was more keen on reflecting some of the "issues" of 70s Britain than Podmore. I' be interested in reading more about your thoughts on this era,as you've seen more of these episodes. II liked your observation on the "sassy,streetwise Deirdre"of the 70s. I really liked the character back then and can't bear what they've done to her in recent years- her rather pathetic all forgiving attitude to Tracy,whatever her misdeeds. And the even more recent attempt to turn her into a Blanche clone. It just doesn't ring true to the character. I always hate when characters undergo a personality transplant,and there have been many on the Street in recent decades,but this one particularly irks me. I also enjoyed your piece about the Ogdens missed flight episode, This one sounds ideal for DVD release- a stand alone episode featuring the Ogdens. I remember John writing about another one,1506,which also has a single episode comedy story dominating the epsode. I also found your comparison of the Bishops and the Croppers interesting. I think that's the reason why Roy and Hayley have been among the most successful characters of recent decades. They have a real truth about them as characters that's so rare in "soap" these days- but was the essence of all the Street regulars in the 60s,70s and 80s. Anyway,David,just to thank you again for sharing all the latest developments. It's always great to learn more about my favourite era of the show. Cheers70s Fan (talk) 14:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Apologies-I've just realised I posted this last piece on your Talk Page rather than David's. As it's rather lengthy,I hope you don't mind if I leave it here70s Fan (talk) 14:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's the same old request again but did you ever manage to find the single showing rating for the Christmas Day 1987 ep? Many thanks! LewieVHS (talk) 14:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode 8197 Thanks for pointing that out John. I've made a note, so hopefully I'll remember for next week when I update the characters to month end. Regards. --Karen2310 (talk) 21:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yes, there's plenty of little pieces of paper with scrawly notes on here! I've been amazed too at how many amendments to cast there have been during 2004 (and obviously corresponding LOA pages). --Karen2310 (talk) 22:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Corriepedia looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 04:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC) 25 Dec 87 ratings Thank you so so much for your digging. I was secretly wanting the single showing to be higher but never mind. Interesting that over 8.5 million watched the repeat showing, and also very interesting that the publicised Rovers fire episode only got 14.2 million but it was shown at a ridiculously early time I see. You didn't happen to get any more ratings from your trip to the BFI by any chance? Once again thank you! LewieVHS (talk) 17:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi John, Thanks for all the research you did recently on the 1986-88 ratings. Interesting to see a breakdown of the figures for the Rovers fire and Christmas Day 87 episodes. I see you also saw the figures for Eastenders during those years. I think I read somewhere that the much vaunted 30 million Christmas '86 ep of that show was "only" something like 18 million on the day itself. If you took notes it would be fascinating,at some point, to see some examples of how the Street was really performing against it's rival during that period. Keep up the good work70s Fan (talk) 20:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) John,thanks for the info re.the Christmas ratings for Eastenders on Christmas Day 1986.70s Fan (talk) 14:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rita Tanner No problem. NathanJohnson (talk) 12:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you make a admin please Salford Quays Set Could u make an article for the 5th and current version of the set located at Salford Quays, named 2014 Set. Also the Grape Street set needs renaming to 1968 Set, and maybe a page for the 1960 Set. Thanks pday2387 (talk) 21:50, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :I will do an article for the new set but this will be called the Media City set - I'm collecting my info together at the moment. The Grape Street set is well known by that name now so that will remain as is and the 1960 studio set is well documented in the Grape Street set article.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Helping Out Hey there! I see that there's a lot of information on this wikia and I was wondering if you'd mind me spiffing up the main page a bit just to show more of it off and to make more points of interest for users to click on? I also like the headers you have, but maybe we can make them a little cleaner by getting rid of the brick background? I was also thinking we could redesign the skin and wordmark to jazz it up a bit. Let me know what you think! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:18, April 1, 2014 (UTC) another trivial query Hiya! Can you determine when the end credits switched to the ITV side-screen style used during 2001 and most of 2002? It seems to have been between 9 and 25 December 2000. I have determined that ITV-style side-screen end credits switched to blue full screen end credits 27 or 28 October 2002. Episode_5368_(27th_October_2002). Could you find out for sure which date? If this info seems worthy would you add it to the Notes section of the relevant pages? Thanks. derekbd (talk) 12:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Valerie Phelan Thank you for the kind words. NathanJohnson (talk) 21:07, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Episode 5462 Re the night out: (around 6 mins into the sp) Steve and Eileen are in the cab office when Janice comes to ask for a stretch limo because Joe is taking them all out. It seems to be the first either of them hears of it. Am I wrong? derekbd (talk) 19:36, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Will do.derekbd (talk) 20:09, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I watched it again, the entire scene, and I cannot really understand how anyone could get from it that Eileen told Steve. It just isn't so. They discuss it but it is Janice that provides the information. I won't fuss if you want to reverse my changes on that page; I will move on. All the best. derekbd (talk) 22:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi I have thought about creating a few pages for minor and unseen characters based on the info I know from the serial and the books, but dont know how to add such a template which has links to pages such as 1964 etc. :If you click on "Edit" on an existing page, you can see the way in which templates (which can be copied from page to page) and links (using and ) are used. Also try this page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Editing By the way, links within template are exactly as they are within the text body of a page. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Newton and Ridley The writing on the Newton and Ridley page is from the book. Sorry, I didn't know if that was the right thing to do or not. You could tell me and I'll change it if you want...--The CoroWhovian (talk) 15:06, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll never do it again. Again, I'm sorry.--The CoroWhovian (talk) 15:06, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Tops and tails Hi John, I've updated the information on when ECP's were introduced on the end credits. I was thinking that we also ought to have a dedicated page properly outlining the changes to the credits over the years. Or at the least a section on the Title sequence page (though I think a dedicated page would be better - which could pehhaps also incorporate my previous idea of having a section about the end boards. Also, you might be interested in the discussion over on Roobarb's in the 1960s DVD thread - the confusing use of various Granada front caps on the set has been cleared up I think! TellyFan (talk) 00:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for updating my Cousin Judy Gridley's bio. She was a lovely lady its a fitting tribute to her Double Banking. Hi John. Still trying to get used to this Wiki lark. I inadvertendly posted my reply to your Double Banking point on my own Talk Page. Hope you don't mind reading it there. Sorry! 70s Fan (talk) 17:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Actor Okay, sorry. NathanJohnson (talk) 08:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Our Pat Hello Not sure you will receive this so I will keep it short. Can you help me with photos of Pat Phoenix Many thanks Barry Phoenihouse@hotmail.co.uk :All of the photos we have of her are on this site already. I'm afraid we don't hold a library off-line.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:17, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Spoilers about exits or cast changes Hi, I noticed you removed the "Departure" heading in the Rob Donovan. I know it is against the site rules to include exits, but before Hayley Cropper left there was a departure section mentioning her exit, and in the Kylie Platt article it is mentioned that the actress is going on maternity leave. What is wrong about mentioning that Chris Gascoyne was taking a break from the show? NathanJohnson (talk) 15:05, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thank you. NathanJohnson (talk) 16:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Actor pages Hello there. I am begining to start writing some new actor pages as you suggested and am going to start on the Claire King article. one question, I am wondering if actor pages need the template??1234567jack (talk) 18:36, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Gavin I didn't notice. Thanks for the message. NathanJohnson (talk) 20:25, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Queries Emails sent re: Ellistons and another query when you have time to get back to me. Thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 14:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Joseph Brown Hello, I have just been looking at the page for Bessie Street School. I understand that the page is protected but I noticed that it says That Joseph Brown was born here in 2011, However on the character page it states that he was born at Weatherfield Community Hall. Is there any chance that this note could be rephrased slightly? Thank you.1234567jack (talk) 20:31, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Finally got around to joining, corrie fan who has been rewatching a lot of episodes from 1989-1991 lately so helped write up pages on Mike Baldwin and his various flats! Not very good at internetty things like links but someone very kindly fixes those for me, its nice when a team effort works these things out! Ben Roverman (talk) 21:10, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your message, I'm really sorry that helping me get started is hindering you in anyway, its certainly not my intention. Before I saw that message I updated 28 Grayling St, so advance apologies if that's also going to cause you problems. Perhaps you can tell me an easy way to hyperlink words/names etc so I can put them in myself thanks Ben 14:33, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on creating the 18,000th article... you've been working flat-out for the past few days! As always, a pleasure to read them. Karen2310 (talk) 14:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Simon Okay.NathanJohnson (talk) 16:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Cathy Matthews Just to let you know the Cathy Matthews page (which is protected) does not include a defaultsort. Thank you 1234567jack (talk) 19:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Block Thanks. NathanJohnson (talk) 22:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Episode 8649 typo On episode 8649 the first time you used the word cannister you had a typo and spelt it bannister. 1234567jack (talk) 10:53, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Is there a reason I can't edit certain pages? Do I have to reach a certain post amount? Thanks. AlmightyDino (talk) 13:34, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply So what can I do in order to contribute to pages like Tracy Barlow? AlmightyDino (talk) 14:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) An aneurysm is an excessive localized swelling of the wall of an artery. She died when sitting out in the patio, which I would have added more of before I was for some reason locked out of the profile from editing. AlmightyDino (talk) 20:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I know, I was doing it on my phone during watching the episode and my phone must have failed to do the spell check properly. Sorry about that. AlmightyDino (talk) 20:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hi, Jtomlin1uk! We're reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! ;Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn't use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia's traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back. Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we're here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. ;Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. Keep in mind the tool is not perfect, however, and false positives may be returned. . If you'd like, I can help get things rolling by converting a template or two to draft form as an example, as well as watching this forum post for any questions that can be forwarded to the powers that be. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:59, July 24, 2015 (UTC) User categories I see that you've cut out some user categories, leaving mine as just Category:Users. I wonder whether there's any point in having that category (with under a dozen user pages) now that is so comprehensive. I suggest that Coronation Street Wiki:List of Corriepedia contributors and Category:Blog posts be moved to Category:Community, with Category:Users deleted after some of its introduction is copied to that category. Congratulations on your huge number of edits. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Telethon 19/7/1992. Corrie on at 7.00pm. telethon lasted from Saturday 18/7 at 7.30pm until 11.35pm the following night. 28 hours advertised. Viewing figure 9.64 (16th), the highest rated portion of the telethon. Diggory Compton was born on 12 March 1960 Les living at 47 Robertson Road, Solihull in 1969 Sid Roscoe owns Roscoe and Pitts Family Categories I was wondering why Peter's ex-spouses are included in the Barlow family category but Tracy and Susan's husband's aren't? Aks6609 (talk) 15:51, November 13, 2015 (UTC) why did you delete the cemetery page? :It wasn't up to standard. A one-liner without any real detail or descriptions. Who is is buried there? When were they buried? Who attended the funerals? Etc, etc, etc.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) please answer my question? do you think its possible that karl munro is in highfield prison? (Spice boys (talk) 01:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ok mate thanks Mate Merry Christmas :) (Spice boys (talk) 10:32, December 23, 2015 (UTC)